


If you give a Yakuza Boss a Cupcake

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Falling In Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: Yuuri is the head of the Katsuki Yakuza.As he is floating through his days and getting deeper and deeper into his new position, a particularly good pastry captures his attention and his taste buds. When he tracks down the shop where the desserts and pastries are from, he comes face to face with the overly friendly owner Victor Nikiforov.Will this chance meeting wake Yuuri up, or will he allow life and love to slip through his fingers as he works to become the Yakuza boss that is wanted?





	If you give a Yakuza Boss a Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri tapped the end of his pencil on the table in front of himself. It was the same old schedule as usual. Get up, go to a meeting. Get lunch, go to a meeting. Go to dinner at the onsen, and then go to bed. 

Nothing unusual. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

As the up and coming leader of the Katsuki Yakuza, Yuuri was up to his eyeballs in meetings. If he had any more meetings he might actually go insane. 

_”Yuuri!”_

Minako’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he frowned and dropped the pencil. Takeshi, Yuuko, Minako, and Mari stared back at him. Minako looked far from impressed, arms crossed over her chest, “Are you feeling okay?” 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “Yes. Continue.” 

“As I was saying, there are a lot of businesses in our territory that have been complaining about vandalism. We need to figure out who is messing around in our territory. If the businesses lose faith in us, our hold will start to slip.” Minako repeated herself. 

“Takeshi. Take Kenjirou with you and start talking with the local businesses that have been affected. Yuuko, when Phichit comes back I would like you two checking camera footage and seeing if we can find pictures of these people.” Yuuri picked up and tapped the eraser on the desk in front of him. 

Takeshi and Yuuko exchanged glances, but turned back nodding. Minako nodded in agreement as she looked towards Mari, “What else do you think would be helpful?” 

“I will continue running the onsen with my mother and father as a front. But, once you find someone, I will help Yuuri in making an example of that person.” Mari stood up and nodded her head as she moved away from the meeting. 

“You are dismissed.” Minako waved her hand to Takeshi and Yuuko as they smiled and nodded. 

Once everyone was gone, Minako sank back down and gave Yuuri a silent withering look. Yuuri didn’t look at her, instead he reached for one of the pastries on the table. 

“Yuuri. You need to take more of an interest in the family.” Minako admonished him. Yuuri took a bite of the pastry as he listened to her. The buttery flavor and flakey texture practically melted in his mouth. 

Surprising. 

“Yuuri.” Minako called out to him, lips pressed into a fine line. 

“I don’t think anything else needs to be said. The meeting is over.” Yuuri took two more bites, frowning down at his fingers when he realized the small morsel was already gone. 

“Hopefully it’s as easy as you think it will be to figure out who is in our territory.” Minako muttered under her breath. 

Yuuri hummed in agreement as he picked up an eclair off the almost emptied plate. He hadn’t paid attention when they had been settled down, but these tasted _delicious_. He took a bite and the cream filled his mouth. He wasn’t a fan of overly sweet things, but he did like food in general. 

The baked good in his hand was ticking each and every one of Yuuri’s boxes. 

“You seem to really like the pastries we had featured today.” Minako smirked at him as she reached for the last eclair, biting into it with a little more energy than she normally consumed her food with. 

“Yes. They are delicious. Can we get them for our next meeting?” Yuuri asked as he licked some of the cream off his fingertips. 

“I’ll see what we can do.” Minako promised with a small smile. 

Even though it was her job to mentor and keep him on task, Minako had always been easy on him and Mari. Yuuri grinned at her briefly before he turned his attention to the other matters at hand.

\----

After several weeks of eating the same pastries at their before pre-lunch meetings, Yuuri had decided he needed to go to the shop. Minako had been fairly incredulous when he said he was going to go by himself. 

“You really should take someone with you.” She groused.

“No one really knows who I am, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Yuuri had waved off her concern and had requested the address. Surprisingly it was in his territory, and Yuuko had given him some information on the shop. 

It was run by a foreigner from Russia. In a country that had some of the most innovative and up and coming types of patisserie shops, Victor Nikiforov had been able to crawl from the bottom and open up a small shop that was becoming increasingly popular. 

That was how on that particularly lazy day Yuuri found himself standing outside Liberte Patisserie.

The shop was in an older block of the market area, but other than that it seemed contemporary. The shop had a large window that had a white curtain obscuring the inside from the outside. The name of the shop was scrawled on the top of the shop, and on the window was a gold looping artistic design. Even from outside the shop with the door shut Yuuri could smell a buttery fresh smell coming from inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri steeled himself and opened the door, slipping inside. 

Yuuri had been expecting the shop to be quiet, but as soon as he opened the door the noise hit him, making him take a step back in surprise. Every table and booth was filled, and there was a line waiting at the display at the front of the shop. Yuuri took a step back, but someone coughed behind him so reluctantly Yuuri pressed forward towards the display case. 

A sign caught his eye when he approached close enough. It was a chalkboard sign propped up with ‘Now Hiring’ written on it with a poodle at the bottom right corner. The little poodle made him think of Vicchan waiting back at the onsen for him. 

Before he could move away a man a little older than himself popped up behind the counter. “Are you here for an application?” 

“Oh I-” Yuuri had been about to deny the other, but the thick Russian accent caught his attention and he really looked at the man behind the counter. He was _handsome_. 

He had short silver hair, fringe hanging into his left eye, and speaking of eyes, his eyes robbed Yuuri of his breath. 

“Yes? Well, we are extremely busy so come back here and we will give you an on the job interview.” The man motioned to the small door beside where they were talking. 

“Excu-” Yuuri snapped out of his admiring, his stomach dropped as he tried to protest, but the other wasn’t hearing it. 

“Don’t be shy! It’s not hard. Just ask Yuri what you should do. Otabek and I are getting the pastries refilled in the display case. Oh, and I’m Victor, this is my place.” Victor called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the back room. 

“Yuri?” Yuuri mumbled, brow wrinkling in concern. 

“Hey. If you aren’t going to work, get out.” A young blond Russian snarled at him as he rushed by grabbing a pitcher of water and shoving it towards Yuuri. Yuuri fumbled with it, but steadied quickly. 

“Take that and fill up the guests glasses if they want. Start at the booths and work your way to the tables. I’ll come up behind and take coffee orders if there are any.” The young teenager ordered him, motioning towards the room. 

Giving up, Yuuri sighed and went to do as he was told. 

It was a quick trip around the patissiere floor, Yuuri took care of several patrons and as he moved past the blonde Yuri, the other pursed his lips together. “Go help Otabek fill the display case.” 

Yuuri stumbled over himself to quickly comply. Rounding the counter, Yuuri nearly ran into a quiet man, with his head and torso half in the case as he refilled it. Pulling out he noticed Yuuri and nodded to him, “Put the eclairs on top, they have a pink top and a green top, sort them that way. After that work on the scones and then the croissants.” 

Yuuri nodded numbly at the instructions as Otabek gave him thumbs up and disappeared back into the back. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri steeled himself and started to gently take and place them as he had been ordered. A woman at the register cleared her throat and gave him a frown. Before Yuuri could answer, a hand squeezed his shoulder as Victor smiled and manned the register, talking in halted heavily accented Japanese. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush as he ducked his head back down and cleaned out the trays. Taking them back into the kitchen, Otabek was already soaking more trays and scrubbing them. The humidity immediately made Yuuri’s glasses fog up. 

Slowly, after the sudden rush, the small floor cleared out and traffic petered out. Yuuri pressed his back against the wall with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his arm to his forehead. 

“You did really good for someone who obviously has no restaurant experience.” Victor’s voice startled him out of his self imposed break. Victor stood in front of him with a glass of ice water which Yuuri took and downed. 

He hadn’t realized he was that thirsty. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered, cheeks flushed. 

“Don’t thank me just yet. We still have two more really long rushes, and all sorts of orders to fill. We won’t really stop until this evening.” Victor grinned, heading back to the rear to go do something else. 

Yuuri should have said something then, but he couldn’t bring himself to upset the man. If Yuuko and the others saw him, he’d be laughed right out of the meeting room. Here he was, leader of the Yakuza, taking orders from a foreigner and working at a job that had no merit for him. 

What was he going to do about this? 

“Oh! I almost forgot. What is your name?” Victor’s head popped out of the kitchen startling Yuuri. 

“Oh, it’s Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” He pressed the heel of his hand over his heart as it tried to beat out of his chest. 

“What?” Yuri growled as he came out of the back area, coffee cup in hand. 

“So we have a Yuri and Yuuri, how cute!” Victor teased as he smiled. 

“There can’t be two Yuri’s here. Make him pick something else?” Yuri demanded. 

Yuuri frowned and Victor tapped his lips with his pointer finger. A small teasing smirk spread onto his lips, “Actually I think it’ll be Yuuri and Yurio.” 

He motioned to Yuri whose scowl only deepened. “I was here first!” 

“But he’s cuter than you.” Victor sing songed as he popped back into the kitchen. Yuri stomped after him yelling in Russian, but the sound of Victor’s laugh combined with his flirtatious nature nearly stopped Yuuri’s heart. 

The next rush came and went, and soon another lull fell over the restaurant area. Yuuri had just finished setting the rest of the sweets in the case when he heard the bell signaling a customer ring. He looked up and paused. 

In the doorway stood Minako. She looked as she had when he had left her for the day. He had promised to be gone for only so long, her eyes locked on him and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

Yuuri hastily placed a finger against his lips to sush his mentor. She snapped her mouth closed just in time. Victor came in from the back with a large smile. “Hello Minako! Coming in today for your usual?” 

“Sure. That sounds good.” Minako gave him a smile that didn’t exactly reach her eyes. 

“Yuuri why don’t you go give her a glass of water.” Victor suggested as he turned away to see to her order. 

Yuuri approached her table and stiffly filled her glass. 

“Decided to take up a respectable job?” Minako teased him quietly. 

Yuuri pursed his lips together and snorted, “No. It’s just a misunderstanding.” 

“One you could have corrected sooner than this.” Minako pointed out primly as she put her straw into the water and took a few pointed sips. 

“I will. There just hadn’t been a good time yet.” Yuuri assured her. 

Minako rolled her eyes as Yuuri slunk back behind the counter and went out the back to see if there was anything else that he could help with. When there was nothing more to do, he headed back out to see Victor sitting at the table chatting with Minako, a cupcake on a plate in front of her. 

“I thought you would be able to give me some feedback? I might start making more things like this.” Victor explained. 

Minako took her fork and pressed it into the cupcake cutting off a piece. Taking a large bite she smiled and hummed, “I love the frosting. You really have been improving on your subtleness of flavor. The Japanese like very refreshing but light flavors.” 

Victor smiled, and Yuuri felt his heart pinch as he watched them interact. 

Minako turned and looked to him with a small smile, “You have such a handsome new hire Victor.” 

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling at her teasing. 

“Yes, he came in and was a big help. I’m still wondering if I should hire him or not.” Victor explained as he winked at Yuuri. Minako smiled even wider. 

Yuuri had to turn away as not to send a glare at her. 

“Well the coffee and cupcake were lovely. I have to get back to work. How much do I owe you?” Minako asked as she stood up and Victor followed suit. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it since you were taste testing.” Victor waved his hand dismissively. 

“If you’re sure... I’m sure I will see you later. Let me know if you change your mind then.” Minako shot Yuuri one last glance before she headed out onto the street and went back to work. 

Yuuri winced. He should be getting back to work too. He’d have to apologize to Minako later. 

\----- 

It’s evening before Yuuri is asked to flip the sign on the front door to closed. 

Yuri made everyone a cup of coffee as they took wet rags and wiped the restaurant down. Otabek finished up the dishes and Victor counted the money in the back office. Once everything was done they all crowded into a booth together. 

“You were a huge help today Yuuri. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you’re hired.” Victor finishes with a smile. 

Yuuri feels his heart soar, and then immediately crash down as he looked at the coffee cup in his hands, “Thanks for the job offer, but I actually just came in today to try the pastries myself. It just didn’t seem like I had any time to tell you with how busy things got.” 

Silence settled around the table before Yuri snickered. Yuuri’s head shot up as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. The other’s lips trembled and after a second he couldn’t hold his mirth in any longer. “So you’re saying that Victor kidnapped you to work?!” 

Victor stared at him, cheeks flushed, his hands on either side of his face, “Wow!” 

Otabek shook his head, a small smile on his lips. 

“Sorry?” Yuuri offered again. 

“Don’t be sorry, for someone who could have left us high and dry, you stuck around and helped.” Victor soothed as he smiled and cupped his hands around his own coffee. 

“As entertaining as this has been. It’s time to go home.” Yuri nudged Otabek and both climbed out of the booth. Yuuri slid out after them and Victor followed behind. 

Tugging on their coats, Yuri and Otabek left, and Yuuri almost followed them out, but Victor tugged him back gently. Yuuri looked over his shoulder, the other looked hesitant, “I think some of the blame for today is on me.” 

“No Victor it was-” Victor held up his free hand to silence him.  
“It’s okay, I really should have had you fill out an application. Yuri is always telling me that I do things out of order, and most of the time he’s right.” Victor gave him a crooked smile that made Yuuri’s cheeks flush. 

“For what it's worth, I really wish I could say yes.” Yuuri confided. 

“Then why can’t you?” Victor smiled back. 

“Because I have a responsibility to the ones I work with. I can’t leave everyone without moving things around.” Yuuri answered gently. 

Victor nodded, “I understand. Do you mind coming back tomorrow around this time? I want to do something special for you.”

Yuuri nodded and turned once more to exit the shop. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Victor smiled and watched him step out into the night. The nights in Hasetsu were slightly cool, but Yuuri could scarcely feel it with how warm his cheeks and neck were. 

“Katsuki-sama?” A man wearing a smart suit stood outside the shop waiting for him, hands clasped in front of him as he waited for Yuuri to approach him. Sighing, Yuuri pushed down the satisfaction he felt from the day to the back of his mind. 

“Did Minako send you?” Yuuri asked. The man nodded and lowered his head motioning to a car a few shops down. 

Rolling his eyes inward, Yuuri sighed and moved towards the car flanked by the man as he waited for him to open the door, and then Yuuri slid inside. Inside was his sister with a small smirk on her lips, “I heard from Minako you were detained at your favorite shop.” 

Yuuri frowned and shook his head, “Did everyone hear about what happened?” 

“No just dad, mom, and I.” Mari told him. 

“If you’re here it’s because they found something, or someone didn’t they?” Yuuri asked. Mari smiled, though it wasn’t the kind of smile Yuuri liked to see.

It was sharp and predatory. 

“You know me so well, little brother.” Mari chuckled humorlessly. 

Yuuri sighed and turned his attention to outside the window, watching the scenery pass by. It didn’t take but five minutes before they were pulling up to the harbor and to a large warehouse. Yuuri and Mari both stepped out of the car and walked past several well dressed people on their way inside. 

In the middle of the warehouse surrounded by cargo, was a man bound and gagged to a chair. His arms were strained against the bonds as he leaned forward trying to scream around the gag. 

“How cute.” Mari muttered with a frown as she folded her arms over her chest staying towards the edge of the area. Yuuri moved towards the man and motioned to one of his people at the edge of the perimeter.

There was a flurry of movement as Yuuri stepped up and reached out, yanking the gag out of the man’s mouth. The man opened his mouth to scream, but Yuuri is quicker, his hand grabbing the front of his throat. 

The man gagged and thrashed in the chair. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri ordered. 

The man under his hand continued his struggling. 

Yuuri tightened his grip just a fraction more. 

The man stopped struggling as his face turned red. 

Yuuri waited for a few moments before removing his hand. “Better.” 

“Fuck you.” The young man spat at him. 

Yuuri frowned and took off his glasses to rid them of the spit that had caught the lenses. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wiped them clean before putting them back on his nose. 

Mari shifted, leaning against the box lips drawn into a thin line. 

Yuuri shook his head and snapped his fingers. The men quietly wheeled out a small tray for him with a pair of black leather gloves lying on the top of a white sheet. Taking his time, Yuuri pulled on the gloves, “I don’t know where you came from that taught you bad manners, but I’m sure by the end of the night we will find out.” 

One of Yuuri’s men pulled off the sheet, and lying on the small portable cart were various instruments. 

“I don’t have anything you want.” The man’s face went pale.  
“You do. I want the name of the person that put you up to the vandalism and robbery in our territory.” Yuuri answered as he picked up a scalpel and twisted it so the blade glinted in the harsh light above them. 

“Fuck you.” The man sputtered, his voice trembling. 

Yuuri shook his head and placed the medical instrument down, instead picking up a pair of pliers, opening and closing them so they made a clicking noise. 

The man trembled as Yuuri approached him, tipping his head to the side. 

One of the men moved and grabbed either side of the captive’s head. Yuuri took a step closer. The man started to thrash again as Yuuri grabbed his chin and the other man held his head still. 

“For every question you don’t answer, you’ll lose a tooth.” Yuuri tells the man matter of factly. 

“If you want to make it go fast, he should lose two.” Mari suggests from her spot. 

Yuuri pulls away and taps the pliers against his gloved hands. “Not a bad idea.” 

He reaches out, forcing the man’s mouth open, the pliers gripping down onto one of his front two teeth. 

“Who do you work for?” Yuuri repeated. 

The man whimpered, and shook his head as best he could, but Yuuri dug the pliers in. Obviously, two teeth or not, they were in for a long night. 

\-----

“How did I get dragged along again?” Minako asked as they headed down the street. 

“Because you were the one that said someone needed to come with me.” Yuuri reminded her as Victor’s shop came into view. 

“I meant for you to take Mari, Takeshi or Yuuko. Not me.” Minako pointed out mildly as they both entered the shop. It was just after eight, so they were getting ready to close. 

The bells jingled on the door and Victor’s head popped up from behind the case, he had looked apologetic until he saw Yuuri and Minako and he threw his arms wide. “Yuuri! You came!” 

Minako snorted and shook her head as Yuuri blushed and nodded shyly. “I said I would come by, didn’t I?” 

“Good. Now we won’t have to hear him whining.” Yuri nodded to Yuuri as he and Otabek moved towards the door. On his way out, Otabek flipped the sign to closed and shut the door behind himself. 

Yuuri felt even more shy with it just being Victor, Minako and himself. 

“Sit down! I thought I would definitely set you up with a private taste testing. On the house of course.” Victor explained with a wink. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” Yuuri protested. 

“But I want to. Give me a few minutes, I’m almost ready.” Victor smiled and motioned for them to settle down as he headed out the back for a few moments.

Minako sat down and leaned back against the chair, as she smiled at her young protege. Yuuri pointedly ignored the smirk on her face as he turned towards the rear of the shop, waiting for Victor to emerge. 

It doesn’t take him long to come out, carrying a tray. He meanders around the counter and sets it down between Minako and Yuuri. There were several different, small pieces of cake all carefully decorated. 

“So this first one has a genoise sponge and a very light butterscotch buttercream. I did the design by hand.” Victor motions to the top left of the board. 

Yuuri nodded with a smile. The man’s love of his craft made it far more interesting than anything that he had heard during the day. Of course, hearing about something fun would always be a bit more interesting to him because it wasn’t work. But the way Victor talked kept his attention. 

“I decided to also try a different light mint and chocolate cake, kind of like the ice cream. The icing is a different type I’ve always wanted to experiment with.” Victor murmured as he motioned for Yuuri and Minako to try the testers. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think the mint and chocolate are really good flavors together.” Yuuri reached out grabbing his glass of water. Minako hummed in agreement as she took a drink to clean the flavor out of her mouth. 

They went through several other tester cakes, each more rich and delicious than the last one. By the last cake, Yuuri was thrumming with energy from the sugar he had consumed, and maybe a little from just spending time around Victor. 

But just as quick as the evening started, they had tasted their last cake tester. Victor smiled and picked up the tray taking it out the back before returning. “Do you want some coffee before you leave?” 

“We probably should leave. It’s late and Yuuri and I have work tomorrow.” Minako told him with an apologetic smile. 

Victor looked to Yuuri who smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “She’s right. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

Victor nodded, smiling politely, but Yuuri could tell he was disappointed just by the way his shoulders sagged. “It’s understandable. Don’t be a stranger Yuuri, you are always welcome here.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yuuri tugged on his jacket and zipped it up, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Victor turned around busying himself with the table, wiping it down as Minako tugged Yuuri towards the door. Pausing, Yuuri turned back and Victor paused both sharing a look. 

“Would it be okay if I came after closing when I have a free day?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor brightened up, his eyes widening, “Really?” 

Yuuri nodded, “If that’s okay, if you have to get prepped for the next day and I can’t I under-” 

“Yes.” Victor finished quickly. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes. Definitely. Anytime you want.” Victor agreed. 

Yuuri smiled, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Victor smiled at him and waved as Yuuri and Minako walked out into the dark outside. When they were far enough away Minako grinned at the young mafia boss, “You like him.” 

Yuuri cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, “Of course, he seems like a good person to keep in contact with.” 

“You fell in love with his sweets and then you fell in love with him.” Minako teased. 

“Come on, you know I can’t do that. Victor has no idea about what we do. If he did, he would run screaming in the other direction.” Yuuri sighed as they continued their quiet walk back to the onsen. Minako kept taking small worried glances at him the entire way. 

\----

Yuuri went the next day. 

And The day after that. 

And the day after that. 

And the day after that. 

Days turned into a week, and a week turned into a month, but still Yuuri continued to come each and every evening after he was done with his work. Sometimes he’d make it at the tail end of when the patisserie was supposed to be open so that he could enjoy time just watching Victor zoom around and interact with the lingering patrons. Other times he came as the last patron left and the sign was already turned to closed. 

Each and every time Victor saw him his face lit up with a smile. 

That smile was the reason that Yuuri could sit through his meetings, why they had been able to continue their work. 

“You’re becoming more and more the boss we knew you could be.” Minako told him as she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. Yuuri smiled ruefully. 

“Yuu-chan has someone he wants to protect,” His mother paused to refill his glass of water as she sank back down onto her own seat next to his father. 

The old leader of the yakuza smiled wryly, “I remember that my life shifted into perspective when I met your mother. Love is a wonderous thing.” 

Yuuri shook his head and looked down at the broccoli and bean sprouts he was currently eating, “Victor isn’t like that. We’re just friends. Someone like me couldn’t hope to be able to love someone like him easily.” 

Mari rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, “I think we all see that this Russian likes you, and you spend all your free time with him.” 

Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. 

His parents exchanged confused looks with Mari as they went back to an easier conversation. Yuuri let the unhurried conversation wash over him as he counted down the minutes until he could see Victor again. 

\-----

“Are you sure it’s him?” Toshiya asked Minako, settled down into the comfort of his own old office. 

“I’m sure. Yuuko and Takeshi looked into it and we sent Phichit out to grab the evidence. What he sent back is definitely undeniable proof.” Minako sighed as she shook her head. 

“Send for Toshiro, and have Minami go fetch Yuuri.” 

\-----

Yuuri leaned back against the counter as he watched Victor clean the counters. Yuri sat perched on the closest countertop, legs swinging against the cabinet door making the door bounce open and shut. 

Victor shot him a stern look that was only reserved for the young blond after the shop was closed for the day. Yuuri bit his lip to hide his smile. The young blond hopped off the counter and shrugged, “I’m going.” 

Yuri paused to look at Yuuri, nodded his head once, and took off. Otabek had left sooner because his sister was apparently in town and he had wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. 

“Finally. He’s been restless all day.” Victor sighed, slinging the towel he was using over his shoulder. 

“Can you blame him? His best friend left early.” Yuuri chuckled and motioned for Victor to toss him the rag. Victor did so without complaint as Yuuri started to clean the display case. 

“You know, if you keep coming around so often, everyone is going to think you’re an employee.” Victor commented loftily as he touched his fingertips to his chin. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he swiped away another fingerprint. “I’m sure.” 

“It’s either that, or we’re dating.” Victor added thoughtfully. 

Yuuri’s motions stuttered. “Victor!” 

Victors melodic laugh chimed around him making Yuuri sigh and grip at the front of his shirt, “You shouldn’t say things like that.” 

“Why not?” Victor asked. 

“Because-” Yuuri started but was cut off by the chime of the door. 

“Yuuri!” Minami burst in skittering to a stop, pressing his hands against the freshly cleaned glass case. Yuuri felt like snapping at the young yakuza member, but opted for a long sigh as he turned to regard the other. 

“What happened?” 

Victor stared at the young man, lips parted in a surprised o. 

“You have to come with me now.” Minami shot a glance towards Victor and then back to Yuuri. 

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is it serious?” 

“Serious enough your father is calling you home.” Minami said quietly. Yuuri stiffened, and turned tossing the rag back to Victor. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was very unsure, but all Yuuri could do was sigh and smile at him reassuringly. 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll come see you tomorrow.” With that Yuuri motioned for Minami to lead the way. Both men made their way out of the shop. 

Victor waited until they had left, counted to five and grabbed his jacket before heading outside. 

\-----

The whole family was assembled, and for the first time in over a year his father sat at the head of the table. Yuuri felt his stomach drop as he was ushered to his place, still informally dressed. There hadn’t been time for him to clean up and put a suit on. 

At the end of the table opposite his dad was his father’s former enforcer, Toshiro. 

The old man sat there, back straight and hands on the tops of his thighs. His chin tipped up in silent challenge, but then again, he had always been like that. 

Yuuri had known that things were too perfect. 

Being in his position as the boss, he was used to when the other shoe would drop unexpectedly. He’d seen it when he was shadowing his father, and again when he had barely taken the position. There were few things that could shake the foundation of their yakuza family like a traitor.  
“Why?” His father asked softly. 

“Because this family has grown weak.” Was Toshiro’s reply. 

Yuuri felt the guilt stab him in the stomach as his father took a deep breath and turned nodding to his sister. She frowned and hesitated, before producing a knife and tossing it onto the table. It slid to a stop in front of Yuuri. 

“How long?” Toshiya asked as he buried his arms into the fold of his traditional robes. 

“Three months.” There was no use lying after he had been caught. Toshiro had always been nothing if not completely honest. 

“Because you are one of my oldest friends, and the uncle of my children I will spare your life. However, you will no longer be welcome inside this house.” Toshiya told him. 

Toshiro nodded once, fingers gripping into the fabric of his pants. 

“Also, you are wrong about this family. They have become nothing but stronger. As repayment for the damage you’ve caused we will take those three fingers as recompence.” Toshiya. 

Toshiro hesitated and nodded, his eyes landing on the knife. 

“Yuuri. Help your uncle reclaim what little honor he has left.” Toshiya ordered, voice far from the kindly one he used with his family in private. Yuuri rose on shaky legs to comply, grabbing the knife. 

He understood why he had to be the one to do this, but it didn’t mean that he felt any less sick about it. His stomach dropped as he slipped up behind Toshiro, grabbed his right wrist, and raised the knife. 

\----

Yuuri would never get used to it. 

He rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash as he panted, and pressed his forehead to his arm and shut his eyes. It had been easier and harder at the same time. 

Easier because he was starting to become used to the violence. 

Harder because he had never had to hurt someone he knew before. He had known the man ever since he was old enough to remember. Toshiro had been so kind, and now…

There was a commotion outside his room as he heard shouting and gruff voices. 

Yuuri swallowed a lung full of air, stood up off the bathroom floor, and moved to his door. Before he could open the screen, it was shifted open for him and in tumbled Mari, Minako, Minami and Victor. 

Behind them, his father and mother shuffled in both still dressed from earlier. 

Victor stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“Victor?” Yuuri rasped. 

“Yuuri. This man was caught snooping outside the meeting room.” His father told him quietly. Yuuri felt the blood drain out of his face, his legs threatening to give out. 

“Yuuri. I didn’t mean to-” Victor writhed in Mari’s grasp. Her brows were bunched in concentration as she kept his arm behind him and Victor on his knees. 

“Did he see?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“No! I just arrived and heard someone screaming.” Yuuri felt his heart sink at Victor’s admission. 

“Yuuri. This is the man you’ve been going to see, isn’t it?” His mother asked tentatively. 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered honestly. 

His father cleared his throat and motioned for Mari to let Victor go. She did, standing up as both she and Minako backed up, and Victor scrambled forward into Yuuri’s arms shaking like a leaf. Automatically Yuuri cradled Victor’s head against his chest as the man’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

“I think, then, we can leave this matter to you. It’s up to you how you want to handle it.” Toshiya nodded his head and everyone left Victor to Yuuri. 

“What is this? I don’t understand.” Victor murmured into his chest. 

“You heard something you weren’t supposed to.” Yuuri answered. 

Victor held onto him for dear life and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to cling back to him. However, he couldn’t. Sinking down, Yuuri cupped both Victor’s cheeks in his hands, “I want you to promise me. Whatever you heard or saw you’ll forget tonight. Can you do that for me?” 

“Of course. If you ask me to I can, but Yuuri are you in danger here or-?” Victor’s voice trailed off. 

Yuuri gave Victor a sad smile, “I’m right where I’m meant to be. You need to forget everything from tonight, and Victor….You need to forget me. Getting this close has already put you in enough danger.” 

The patissier latched onto him and refused to let go, “I promise to forget everything. Please just don’t stop coming to see me.” 

Yuuri carded a hand through Victor’s hair.

Soft. 

“I can’t promise anything. I’ll talk to my father and see what he says.” Yuuri promised the silver haired Russian. 

“So your family…” Victor trails off lamely. 

“Yeah, but it’s all I’ve ever really known.” Yuuri murmurs against the top of his head. 

It’s several seconds before Yuuri realizes and takes a step back from Victor. He clears his throat and motions to the door, “I’ll call our driver and have him take you home.” 

He noticed the hesitation in Victor’s movements before he nodded silently in agreement. 

It doesn’t take long for the car to be prepared, and for Yuuri to lead the other out to the black car. Victor shifted restlessly and Yuuri nodded his head towards the interior, “You’ll be fine. They are just going to take you home. Nothing is going to happen to you.” 

“I’m not worried.” Victor’s voice is firm. 

“Victor.” Yuuri sighs, brushing his bangs out of his face, the earlier nausea all but forgotten at the sudden appearance of Victor in a place he had no business being. 

“I’m not.” Victor insisted. 

Yuuri sighs and Victor slides into the car with a pout. Before he can close the door all the way, Victor’s hand holds the top of the door as he leans out, “Promise me you won’t hide away. I don’t want to lose you to this.” 

His heart pinches in his chest, “I can’t promise that. But, I’ll do what I can.” 

Victor gives him a small fragile smile, before he removes his hand and lets Yuuri shut the door. Yuuri watched as the car drove down the long drive and out of sight. 

He watched his heart go with it. 

_Victor_. 

\-----

One day turned into two. 

Two days turned into three. 

Three into five. 

Five into seven. 

Minako stood over Yuuri hands on her hips, absolute anger radiating off of her as she tipped her chin up. “Get out.” 

Yuuri blinked up at her from his desk. “Excuse me?” 

“Get out. Go to see Victor.” Minako elaborated. 

“I already told you I can’t. He knows too much, and he saw too much. If I go then there is little reason for me sending him away for his protection.” Yuuri sagged back into his seat with a sigh. 

Minako pinched the bridge of her nose, “You are a fool Yuuri Katsuki. A bonafide _fool_.” 

With that his mentor stomped out of his office leaving a very confused Yuuri Katsuki in her wake. 

Looking down at the paperwork in his hands, he wondered what had brought up that response. He didn’t have long to wait as his sister entered his office. 

“Are you here to yell at me too?” Yuuri asked as he laid the file back on his desk, rubbing at both his temples. 

Mari’s lips quirked up as she settled down, sitting on the edge of his desk facing him. “Why is it that everyone else can see something that should be obvious, but you can’t see it?” 

Yuuri stared at her, wrinkling his nose, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I’ll make this a little easier on you.” Mari pulled out her pack of cigarettes and tapped the end of the pack on the palm of her hand. Yuuri stared at her, lips pulling into a frown of disapproval. 

“What do you want to do? What would make you the happiest?” Mari asked. 

Yuuri pursed his lips and watched his sister in stunned silence. That one question had been what Yuuri had agonized over for a long time. While he was surrounded by people he loved and did work he sometimes actually liked, Yuuri wasn’t happy. 

Not really. 

It was just that he hadn’t realized it. The more he had pushed himself into his work, the more he had buried that ache inside him that this wasn’t right. 

When he had met Victor, and the other had become part of his life, Yuuri ended up really enjoying himself. He enjoyed the time he spent with Victor cleaning up and talking with the patrons at the end of the day. He loved watching Victor tease Yuri, and Otabek’s easy smile as he watched over his two friends. 

It wasn’t until the brightness of the patisserie had been able to overshadow the honor and duty he felt to his family. 

Mari’s lips ticked up into the barest hint of a smile, “I think you know what you want. We all do too. Sometimes it’s okay to be selfish, especially when it comes to where you want to commit your life to.” 

Yuuri pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a shaky breath, “I want to see him Mari. I want to leave all this behind and stay with him.” 

“That’s why I came to tell you that I’m kicking you out of the office. Dad decided after what happened that he needs to come back for at least a couple of years.” Mari opened the pack of cigarettes and slid one out as she spoke. 

Yuuri stiffened up, “Dad has?” 

“Yup. So you are effectively out of a job, little brother.” Mari hummed placing the filter of the cigarette between her lips. 

Yuuri sprang up from the desk, nearly knocking over all the papers. “I’ll be going now.” 

“That’s my little brother.” Mari called out as she watched her brother skitter out of the office and listened to his steps retreating down the hall. 

Yuuri darted around several guards on the property, and down to the driveway. One of the men prepared the car and Yuuri checked the time on his cell phone. It’s was almost time for the patisserie to be closed. Perfect. 

He stared out the window as the scenery changed to the familiar shopping district. 

The distance feels like too much for him even when he can see the window brightening up the dim streets just a little way down the road. He took off his seat belt and nearly wiggled out of his seat as the car glided to a stop by the curb. 

Yuuri shoved the door open and hopped out, slamming the door shut behind him as he darted down the street. He doesn’t stop running until he’s at the door, and even then he doesn’t stop until he has thrown the door open and entered into the small area. 

Yuri whips around, lips parted to yell when he realizes who it is. He shuts his mouth for a second before he waves his hand towards the back. “Oh thank fucking God. Fix him.” 

Yuuri nods and rounds the counter and into the baking area. 

\-----

It’s dark back in the area, uncharacteristically so, but the light in Victor’s office is on. He picks his way there carefully and sees the baker sitting in his chair, with his back to the door. 

“Victor?” Yuuri called out. 

Victor jumped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide.

Getting a look at him, Victor looks like an absolute mess. Yuuri frowned and stepped forward as the man meets him halfway. “Yuuri?” 

There is a warble to his voice that breaks Yuuri’s heart. 

He had done this to the other. 

“I’m here. I came back to you.” Yuuri murmured as he wrapped his arms around the other squeezing gently. Victor’s arms wrapped around him in kind as he buries his face into his chest. 

They just stand there for a while holding each other. 

“You came back.” Victor’s voice is soft and sweet. Yuuri hummed and tightened his arms around him. 

“I thought you would try and come back sooner, but then when you didn’t show up I just didn’t know what to think.” Victor buried his face in the top of Yuuri’s head. 

Yuuri shivered and mumbled, “I had to sort out some things.” 

Victor stiffened in his arms, “With your family?” 

“Yeah, but everything’s okay. My dad and mom decided that they wanted to go back to work full time, so that put me out of a job, and my sister asked me what made me happy.” Yuuri rambled as he held onto Victor. 

The other sucked in a surprised breath, “What did you say?” 

“I didn’t have to say anything, they already knew.” Yuuri chuckled shaking his head as he nuzzled closer to the other man. 

Victor smiled and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead, “Your family really loves you.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“They do. They told me that sometimes I need to be a bit selfish so…” Yuuri trailed off pulling back from Victor, reaching out to grab his hands in his own. Victor stared at him, eyes wide. 

Yuuri smiled slightly at the baker, “I don’t know where I will end up, but I know that I want to stay here and work with you as long as you’ll let me.” 

Victor leaned over and pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder, “You’ll stay here with me? Help in the bakery?” 

“I know it’s a little late, but can I accept that job offer?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Victor mumbled, cheeks flushed as he rubbed his nose to Yuuri’s. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this prompt I thought it was really cute. I really wanted to make sure I did it justice. This is for karasunotsubasa, so I hope that you really like this and that it's everything you wanted. Happy Victuuri Gift Exchange! :3


End file.
